Gakuen Alice in my version
by Alice.Cyl
Summary: Ever since her friend Hotaru Imai left to Alice Academy, she was so sad. She heard badrumor about the Alice Academy from her classmate in her school. Everyone in class went home and she was the only one there...


**Gakuen Alice in my version: Ever since her friend ****Hotaru Imai left to Alice Academy, she was so sad. She heard badrumor about the Alice Academy from her classmate in her school. Everyone in class went home and she was the only one there. She decide to go to Alice Academy too, so she went home and pack all of her belonging. After that she waited untill her grandfather to sleep, when he did she put a letter under his pillow. She ran away from home. The next day, her grandfather was yelling my mikan! She ran away from home and she even took my money! Everyone was like wow she is amazing! She walk and walk into she found the school. When she did, two stranger appear and said "Hey. Are you lost little girl?" Knowing that talking to stranger is bad, she said "Well. Well, you guy came in time. I wanted to know how you get in the school? Its lock, can you open it? Stranger #1 said "Well, you can ener school in the back way, not the front." She said "Are you sure?" In her mind she thought that those people are defintely lieing. Suddenly a teacher that is from the Alice Academy came and said with his ****human inclination pheromone Alice**** "Why don't you stranger #1 and 2 go home?" So the strangers did and Mikan was very interested in him. He said "Hey little girl why don't you go home? It very dangerous you know?" with his alice. She then answer "No, I won't go home yet! and besides I already know that it's dangerous. By the way who are you mister?" He answer "Narumi L. Anju, a teacher from Alice Academy. And you are?" She answer "So you are a teacher from that school? So sorry my name is Mikan Sakura. I was wondering if you can let me see a friend of mine from that school please?" He answer "Yes I am a teacher and you can only see your friend by entering this school. Is that fine with you?" She answer "Ya." But then he thought for a moment didn't I use my alice on her to go home? I'm sure I did. So then she said "It totally fine with me because I can see my friend." Suddenly a boy with a cat mask came and use his alice on the wall that was going to hit them. Narumi told her to run away befolre she could get hit, but she didn't. She was too late but it had done no damage to her. They were both suprised untill they found out that she was also an alice user. Narumi whip him with an rope, but Mikan didn't really seem to care. She then ask Narumi when he fainted "What is his name?" He answer "Natsume Hyuuga." She walked while the teacher carry Natsume on his back. [They went to the academy. And he help her transfer.] Natsume was sleeping in a bed while Mikan was sitting on the same bed reading a book. When he wake up, he grabbed her and said "Who are you?" She answer "Mikan Sakura." and smile evily. His friend came and ask him "Who is she?" She answer "In case, you don't know I'm Mikan Sakura, a new transfer student." She then said "When are you going to let go? You know I was in the middle of reading a book but why did you have to grabbed me just to say "Who are you? I mean like you can just ask me that instead of of... you know what just nevermind of what I said." [He let go.] Narumi when to the room that he dent Mikan to go and wait for him. He saw Ruka and Natsume, and said what did you just did to Mikan? They took out Mikan underwear, but to them in a suprise, Mikan didn't seem to care. She said "I never knew you were interested in underwear? If I knew I would have buy alot..." Narumi laugh and said "You are very silly Mikan and you weren't like shock when your underwear was pulled out." She said "...[changing the topic] so wheres the school uniform?" He said "Here it is." [Not knowing that Mikan was just going to change in front of Ruka, Natsume, and Narumi] Everyone was shock and said "...What in the world are you doing?" She said "But you enjoy the ..." Narumi said in a hurry so she wouldn't finished "ok... let go to school." She said "ok." In her mind: Is he trying to stop me from finishing my sentence.. [They all went to school] A math teacher said "Today class, we are going to have a new transfer student her name is Mikan Sakura." [She enter] She said "Hi my name is Mikan Sakura, please to meet you all, I hope we can be friends." The math teacher said "My name is Jinno. Please sit next to Natsume, your are going to be his partner." [Jinno left and some of the student threw food at her] She then hit them back at the student that threw it with an baseball bat. Hotaru said "You are sure the same as ever when you were little." She said "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Hotaru said "Well, I don't really know. [They both laugh] And she made some new friends. She sat next to him and said "Oh it's you." She then take out the book and started reading. Natsume happens to be reading the same thing but no body seems to notice. She then said "So you like that book too?" He then said "Ya." They both red and then when they finish thay said "Finish!" Everyone notiice that they were reading the same book. [Mikan left and ditch class] When the teacher came they ask "Where is the new transfer student?" People that hated her said "She left." Mikan was writing letters to her grandpa about the school and decided to give them to Narumi so he can send them. But he didn't, and found out that he didn't send the letters by her friend's plan. She was so mad that she didn't want to go to school. When he found out, that she knew he had to mail it but he can't it was the rule so he found a way to mange it and it made her happy. The next day she went to class but she alway got the habit of not wearing the school uniform the right way like Natsume. She went in and sat next to Natsume. The teacher was teaching while Mikan was looking at the window all day because the lesson was boring. The teacher called her name, and most of the people were laughing. He said "Why are you looking at the window instead of paying attention to the class work?" She answer "Well, that because it boring! Duh and I already know this stuff. He gave her a few problems to do and she got them all right. She said "See? I already know this stuff." [She left the room] Everyone in her class thought she is so smart, except for Hotaru. She was sleeping on the tree, and Natsume came over and said "You are good huh? So you weren't as bad as I thought you were." She wake up and left him alone, he was wondering about some plans but suddenly remembers somthing. She went to Persona to do all the dangerous mission for Natsume. While Persona and Mikan was talking, Natsume was then wondering why hadn't Persona gave me any other mission lately? He though and though and soon fell asleep. Mikan was very smart and decide to leave today to do it. She went to the place that was assign and then turn to her real bad self and distory alot of thing and people. She also killed kid that saw her too. **


End file.
